The Officer's Doll
by mariafl2001
Summary: Derek Hale and his sister Laura are two police officers that have been looking for the Dollhouse for years even though no one believes it actually exists. Because of that Derek has been lonely. That is until he stumbles on a boy with beautiful whiskey eyes who is going to give Derek's life meaning again.
1. Making the Plan

"The Hales have been following our tracks for some time Miss DeWitt. If we don't do anything urgently they're going to find enough proof of our existence". Adelle, the head of the Dollhouse, looked up from her office to, a calm look on her face.

"Don't worry Mr. Dominic. I have a solution to our problem"she said pulling a photo out of a drawer. Mr. Dominic took the picture to see a boy smiling at the camera around his twenties with pale skin, decorated with moles all over his face. He had brown hair and big whiskey eyes. Mr. Dominic recognized the boy. He's been staying at the Dollhouse as an active for the past two years.

"Romeo ? Are you sure ?"he asked, not sure if he liked where this plan was going. "Of course I'm sure! Romeo has proven himself these couple of years as one of the best Dolls in our Dollhouse. I know he will succeed in this mission"she replied, an evil grin growing on her face.

"But what is he going to do there. We've been watching the Hales for a long time and we concluded that they don't accept anyone easily. They're literally like a pack of wolves!" Mr. Dominic explained. "Oh Mr. Dominic, you have no idea what loneliness can do to a person. Especially a person who's been looking for love"she said still grinning.

* * *

Derek Hale woke up with a start, the knocking on his door not stopping at all. There were some times he regretted staying with his family instead of getting his own apartment. Today was one of those times. The knocking started getting louder. Come on sleepy head. Time to wake up. Don't make me bring the twins!"the voice that he now knew belonged to his sister said. "I'm up"he said before throwing the blankets off of himself and got up. Once he got ready he went downstairs to the kitchen to find his mum and aunt Elena making breakfast while the little kids sat on the table and made a mess. His dad was sitting on the head of the table trying to feed his 3 year old brother Matty and his younger sister Cora was eating while texting to he friends. To the sound of his footsteps his mother turned to face him and smiled.

"Good morning Derek"she said. "Good morning"Derek groaned. "Well, looks like someone didn't sleep well last night"aunt Elena said. "I had to stay up all night to check the new evidence that we found"he explained. "Did it lead you anywhere ?"his mother asked hopefully. Derek's shoulders dropped and he frowned. "No"

His mum's brows furrowed. "Oh Derek, you and Laura have been looking for this Dollhouse for a whole year and you've never found any actual evidence. Are you sure it actually exists ?"she asked softly. Derek's body tensed even though he knew his mum meant well. Ever since they got this case this is what everyone has been asking them.

"It exists"Derek turned behind to see his older sister Laura looking at them angry. "It exists and we're going to prove it"she said, then took her jacket and got out of the house. Derek turned to face the rest of his family. "I'll talk to her"he said and left the house. He got in the passenger seat of Laura's car. She was sitting next to him, looking outside the window. "Laur, you know she didn't mean it like that. She's just worried not only as our mother but as our Alpha too"he said trying to comfort her. She sighed and turned to look at him.

"I know. It's just that everyone in the station makes fun of us for sticking to this case for so long. They think that the Sheriff gave us this cold case to keep us occupied. I didn't need my own family to doubt us too"she said. Derek hugged her. "Never think that again. Our family doesn't doubt us. They're just worried that we're going to stay stuck there. And to be honest, I don't blame them. It's been a whole year and we still don't have a single evidence that it exists"he said

Laura pulled back and looked at him. We're going to find it. We're going to find it and free all those people that they keep there"she said confidently. Derek nodded. They were going to find it and prove to everyone that they are no fools

**Hey guys, how does this look ? I know that some of you might not know what the Dollhouse is so I'm going to explain:**

_Lycaon Corporation is what makes the Dollhouse possible. The Dollhouse is an organisation, which supplies clients with any type of person they desire. The Dollhouse provides people for clients, from someone who will love them to someone who will break into a vault for them. No matter what our clients want we can supply them with exactly that, that is if they can afford our fee._

_Imprinting is when the new personalities are inserted into our actives brain. Allowing them to become their new personality for the time needed._

_Actives are the dolls, which are supplied to clients. They are contracted for five years to work for the Dollhouse. The contract allows Lycaon to use them by wiping their personalities and putting the personalities the clients want. After the five years the Actives lives and personalities are given back to them with the expectations of money for their troubles and regular check ups to make sure that there are reintegrating back into society okay and that they don't blab about the Dollhouse to others._

_When the actives are not needed in the field they are wiped clean of any personality and are in a state we call doll state. While they are in this resting state the actives are as innocent and vulnerable as a child. They are a completely blank state, which they call tabula rasa. After each engagement with the client every memory of the client and everything that happened whilst with said client is completely wiped in the end._

_Some would say what they do in the Dollhouse is unethical and practically slavery, on the other hand the actives go to them willingly and they're only there to give people what they want and need._

**Ok so the explanation is not mine even though I changed it a bit. I hope you like it! Please comment on how you found it. Until next time. BYE! **


	2. A bad day turned into a good one

Derek finally sat at his office exhausted. Even though in the beginning the evidence he and Laura had, seemed useful, it turned out they didn't lead anywhere. Derek didn't know what to do. _Another day wasted_, he thought. Some days like this one he actually considered giving up. To admit that they were wrong and there is no such thing as the Dollhouse. But his instinct was telling him to keep going even though no one believed them. This and his sister were the only things stopping him from just going in the Sheriff's office to ask for a new case.

"Hey Hale, there is someone here saying that they have information about the Dollhouse"officer Greenberg said. Derek turned around shocked. "Really ?"he asked. "Yeah, her name is Barbie. She also asked that when you find it to bring Ken back"he replied before laughing hysterically along with the rest of the officers there.

"Hey Greenberg, at least we do have a case to work on. Do you remember why they stopped giving you cases ? Oh yeah! It was because last time you almost burned the house of the witnesses and they sued us"Laura joked from behind Greenberg. He stopped laughing and turned to look at her. The other officers kept laughing enjoying the show.

"That was an accident and you know it"he said back furiously. "If you say so"she said smiling before turning to look at her brother. "Come on Der, time to go"and then left. At first, Derek didn't move still a little shocked and also trying to hide his own smile. He stood up to leave but as he passed Greenberg he heard him whisper "Careful Hale, one day your big sister won't be there to defend you and that's when I'm going to make you pay"he hissed. Derek tried to ignore him and kept walking out of the station and towards the car where Laura waited for him already in the passenger's seat.

He got in the car and started driving in silence. Once they reached home his sister turned to look at him with a worried look on her face. "Derek don't let them get to you. Especially Greenberg. He just has nothing better to do than be an asshole to everyone"she said softly. "Don't worry Laura. I'm fine". At her disbelieving look he sighed. "Really. The day I let Greenberg scare me will be the day pigs learn how to fly". She let out a chuckle, obviously believing him and turned to open the car door to get out when she noticed that her brother hadn't moved. "Aren't you coming ?"she asked. "I promised mum that I would go to the grocery store" he replied.

"Then I'm coming with you"she said ready to put her seat-belt back on. "No Laura. It has been a long day and you need to rest. I'll be fine"he said. "Are you sure ?"she asked. "Yes, go on"he reassured her and Laura nodded and got out of the car. Derek gave you one more reassuring smile before he started driving.

Once he reached the grocery store he sighed. He really hated shopping. In the store he was trying to read Cora's awfully written list when he hit someone causing him to lose his balance and fall on the person that he hit. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going"he said and hurried to stand up and help the other person, a boy around his twenties.

When the boy looked up at him Derek stood speechless staring at his whiskey eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. The boy smiled. "It's ok, I should be looking where I was going too but I just moved here and I was really tired but then I realized that my fridge was empty so I had to come to get groceries and now I'm going to stop talking. Sorry"the boy said and looked down, a blush covering his cheeks. Derek chuckled. "Well, now that we have both apologized. I'm Derek. I'm a police officer so if you ever need anything while staying here you can ask me"he said, giving his hand for a handshake. The boy took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Derek. I'm Stiles"

**Sooo what do you think ? I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long but my exams started and I really didn't have time to do anything but study. Now though I'm almost finished so I had time to write some more. Anyway, what do you think so far ? What do you think of Greenberg ? Or Stiles ?Please like and comment. See you next time. BYE!**


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

"Ugh" Derek sighed for the millionth time. He was sitting at his office staring at the documents in front of him while thinking about the boy with the beautiful eyes. His sister next to him growled a little and turned to look at him. "Ok since there is no way I'll concentrate if this keeps up. Spill. Who is it ?"she asked. Derek looked at her frowning. "Why do you think I met someone ?"he asked her back. "Please, last time you were like this it was a week before you introduced Paige as your girlfriend"she said. Derek winced. It had been years but it still hurt when he thought about her.

His sister seemed to notice it and her face softened. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up. It's just nice that you showed interest for someone else after so long" she said softly. He sighed. "It's nothing really. I just bumped on him in the grocery store and offered to help him if he has any problems. He's new in town" he replied as if it didn't matter in an attempt to make her change her mind.

"The look on your face screams more than nothing. Did you at least give him your number ?" she asked hopefully. "No, it slipped my mind"he said. "Well, what are you going to do ?"she asked. "I don't know, I might see him around. It's Beacon Hills after all". "If you're sure..."she said with a skeptical look on her face and turned back to her work. Derek was sure. Beacon Hills was a small town. He was bound to see him at some point.

* * *

Derek finally turned off his computer before collecting his things. He was so tired he could actually fall asleep standing. Everyone had left two hours ago, including Laura, but he had to check the documents they had found. Still no clue. Derek was making his way out of the building. When he was turning around the corner he bumped on someone. This time he managed to keep his balance and helped the person in front of him not to fall either. Once he was sure no one was about to fall he actually took a look at the person in front of him to see the now familiar whiskey eyes he had fallen in love with.

"Stiles"he whispered not taking his eyes off his. "Derek! We really need to stop meeting like this"Stiles said while chuckling and Derek started laughing too. "What are you doing here so late ?"he asked. "Well, I thought about taking you up on your offer"Stiles replied. "My offer ?"Derek asked confused. Stiles looked at him frowning. "You offered to help me if I needed anything ?"Stiles said unsure. Derek's eyes widened. "Yeah right. Sorry, I've been working nonstop all day and I'm a little tired. So, what's the problem ?"he asked. "My jeep broke down and since I didn't know anyone else in town yet I came to ask if you know where the mechanic is"Stiles explained. "Boyd must have closed by now, it_ is_ pretty late. I can take a look at it if you'd like ?"he offered. "Sure, thanks"Stiles said smiling brightly and began leading him out of the building to a baby blue jeep that looked ready to fall apart.

"So, this is Roscoe. Roscoe meet Derek"Stiles said introducing his precious baby to Derek. Derek kept staring at the excuse of a car and looked back at Stiles who was looking at his car with bright eyes. "You actually drive this thing ? I'm surprised you're still alive"he said. "Don't listen to him baby, he doesn't know what he's talking about"Stiles whispered to the car softly, as if the jeep would be offended. "So can I take a look ?"he asked trying to change the subject. Stiles took a step back to allow him to come closer.

Ten minutes later, they finally managed to 'resurrect' the jeep! "Thank you so much dude. I owe you one"Stiles said as he opened the door of the jeep to get in. This was Derek's chance! "Stiles wait!". Stiles turned to look at him questioningly. "Would...would you like to grab a coffee with me this Friday ?"he asked nervously and with a resigned look on his face, ready for the rejection.

"Sure I'd love to. I finish work at 5 o'clock so how about 6 ?"he asked smiling. Derek was both surprised and happy. "6 works for me too"he said smoothly trying to play cool but dancing like an idiot on the inside. "Oh give me your phone so I can add my number"Stiles said while also offering his. Once they exchanged numbers Derek looked up at him. "So...I'll see you on Friday"

"Yeap. It's a date!"Stiles said. Derek liked the sound of it, this WAS a date! Stiles got in his jeep. "So I'm gonna go now. It's pretty late after all and you must be tired. See you later"Stiles said. "Bye Stiles"Derek replied and couldn't stop smiling goofily. He was actually going on a date!

* * *

Adele looked up at the sound of someone getting in her office to see Mr. Dominic. "So how is he doing ?"she asked with an evil smirk as if already knowing the answer. "Everything is going according to plan. In a few weeks we will be able to know the Hales' every move"he replied. Adele's smirk grew "Excellent"

**Hey guys! So what do you think ? How will the date go ? Will Adele's plan work ? See you next time. BYE!**


End file.
